la fuerza del destino
by ttaioi k
Summary: Y sigo así, palabras que me desnudan me envuelven tanto las dudas, la historia siempre continua pero no puedo dejarte de amar, no puedo dejar de esperar, no puedo perderte al final y no te puedo olvidar no se luchar si te vas. Yo ya no creo en milagros si tú no estas a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Importante: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi . La historia a desarrollar si es propiedad intelectual mía, se encuentra basada en un universo completamente alterno a la serie Sailor moon de donde pertenecen los personajes.**

**La canción es e el grupo los bunkers y se llama mariposa.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo con esta, mi nueva aventura. Espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios para poder seguir aprendiendo.**

**La fuerza del destino.**

Era una mañana hermosa, brillante, el sol resplandecía en lo alto, las calles de la ciudad aún no se encontraban atestadas de coches y personas, apenas había amanecido.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil ubicado en la mesita de noche despertó a una chica de cabellos aguamarina, se movió de forma perezosa entre los pliegues de la sabana, estiró con parsimonia su brazo izquierdo para tomar aquel aparató y sin más, sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía la pantalla presiono la opción desactivar, era el sonido de su despertador. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama en posición fetal, se quedó quieta unos segundos y comenzó a abrir nuevamente los ojos. Sintió unos pasos fuera de su habitación. Y antes de que tocaran la puerta junto con un bostezo gritó que ya estaba despierta.

La chica que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta con el brazo en alto y su mano en un puño para golpear, solo sonrió… siempre había sido así, desde pequeñas, ella a pesar de ser la menor de las hermanas siempre fue la más responsable y puntual en temas de horarios, en lo demás eran muy parecidas, solo que la personalidad de su querida hermana mayor era algo más espontanea y fresca, pero muy parecidas. Ambas amaban el arte, herencia de su padre, ambas pintaban, su hermana mayor tocaba el violín y ella el piano, ambas amaban el mar y cada vez que estaban en él parecían unas sirenas, ambas se parecían mucho a su madre, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores los mellizos Darien y Zafiro, ellos eran la viva imagen de su padre, altos, de ojos azules , cabello negro azabache algo bronceados a diferencia de ellas que tenían una piel muy blanca que las hacía lucir como muñecas de porcelana, ojos celestes como el cielo, y el cabello aguamarina, el de ella un poco más oscuro que el de su hermana dos años mayor.

Ambas vivían en el departamento que habían dejado sus padres antes de morir, hacía ya más de 5 años , cuando ella tenía tan solo veinte años, pasaron por momentos difíciles, pero entre los cuatro pudieron sobrellevar la situación, sus hermanos, amigas y amigo fueron un pilar fundamental para sobrellevar la perdida.

Ella iba con sus padres en el coche aquella fatídica noche, siempre sintió algo de culpa, su madre había fallecido de forma inmediata, a su padre lo vio agonizar por unos cuantos minutos antes de morir, el auto había perdido el control debido a la lluvia y la poca visibilidad a causa de la niebla, sumando a aquello una discusión que se llevaba a cabo dentro del coche entre su padre y ella, por lo que siempre pensó que si su padre no su hubiera distraído con aquella discusión tal vez no habría perdido el control del coche y sus padres aun estaría vivos.

Su vida se había derrumbado por completo, estuvo internada cerca de un mes por lo cual no pudo asistir al funeral de sus padres, su recuperación física había sido rápida, la recuperación sicológica fue la que más tiempo les llevó. Cuando llegó a casa sus hermanos estaban ahí con ella, la cuidaron con esmero, a pesar de ella haberles confesado que en el momento del accidente estaba discutiendo con su padre, sus hermanos jamás le reprocharon, jamás siquiera insinuaron que era la responsable de la muerte de sus padres como ella así lo creía, muy por el contrario siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo momento.

Pasaron dos años, Zafiro 4 años mayor que ella contrajo matrimonio con su novia, llevaban 3 años juntos y aquella chica había estado con él en el peor momento de su vida, estuvo también con ella, ofreciendo toda su ayuda, Hotaru era sicóloga y aunque en un comienzo no le agradó mucho, con el tiempo terminó por darse cuenta que es una excelente mujer y que su hermano no pudo haber elegido una mejor mujer para pasar el resto de su vida, ella y su hermana habían sido las principales artífices de aquel matrimonio, se encargaron de convencer a su hermano, no porque él no quisiera casarse con su novia, la amaba demasiado, pero no quería dejar a sus hermanas solas, al final terminó por ceder cuando apareció un molestoso admirador en la clínica donde su cuñada trabaja, lo que su hermano jamás se enteró y jamás se enteraría es que fueron ellas quienes enviaban las flores y chocolates, pero es que amaban a sus hermanos y querían que fueran felices, ellas estaban grandes, mujeres fuertes capaz de llevar las riendas de sus vidas, pero para ellos siempre serían sus pequeñas hermanas. El que les llevó más trabajo fue Darien se había casado hace un mes, él por nada del mundo quería dejarlas solas, sin importar que ya tenían 25 y 27 años respectivamente. Su hermana Michiru no le interesa el matrimonio, tiene uno que otro novio por ahí pero nada formal y jamás ha llevado un novio a casa excepto esa vez que papá la obligo a presentar a su novio cuando tenía 17 años pero desde aquella vez nunca más, y siempre decía que el matrimonio era solo un trámite que no le interesaba, por su parte la menor del clan Kaioh tenía un novio formal desde hace casi un año, es más los cumplirían en un mes más.

Richard era un excelente hombre, había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo por muchos años, estuvo siempre con ella y en los momentos más difíciles, lo quería demasiado y sí, era feliz a su lado. Sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con esa relación, solo Michiru lo encontraba algo extraño pero nada de qué preocuparse, contaban con la aprobación de todos y además era un chico que sus padres en vida habían adorado. Darien estaba seguro que ella terminaría casada con Richard y fue así que por fin se decidió a tomar por fin las riendas de su vida, formar su propia familia y contraer matrimonio con su novia de toda la vida desde la secundaria, Rei Hino. Y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de su luna de miel en el Caribe.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la mesita auxiliar de la cocina para desayunar junto a su hermana. Recordar todos esos momentos difíciles le producía una nostalgia terrible, pero se aferraba a los maravillosos recuerdos, aún sin sus padres seguían siendo una familia maravillosa tal y como ellos lo hubieran querido.

Terminó de acomodar todo justo en ese momento entra Michiru a la cocina tomando asiento frente a ella.

**-Uuuhh! Amy eres increíble, preparaste mi pastel favorito, tus desayunos son deliciosos, ¿Por qué me consientes tanto? Yo debería ser la consentidora. **

**-Siempre lo haces Michi… además, uuumm… necesito pedirte un favor.**

**-Ah! Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad había de ser por algo.**

**-Michi nunca te pido nada es solo que, ya sabes no sé a quién más acudir. **

**-Hay pequeña claro que lo sé, tu jamás molestas a nadie, ni siquiera cuando eras una linda bebita molestabas, a diferencia de esos dos odiosos. **–Ambas rieron con ganas.- **Ya cariño suelta de una vez, en que necesitas ayuda?.**

**-Richard me ha invitado a una fiesta, bueno una ceremonia de su empresa… la verdad no se que usar, ni como peinarme… ya sabes no me agradan mucho esas cosas, tengo que comprar un vestido, la que me ayuda en estas cosas siempre, es Mina pero como no se encuentra en el país… entonces…**

**-Así que soy tu comodín eh.**

**-Michi no digas eso sabes que te adoro.**

**-Lo sé cariño, solo te molesto… me encantan tus mejillas sonrosadas. –**Estiró su brazo por sobre la mesa para apretar levemente las mejillas de la chica.-

**-Y? me ayudaras?**

**-Que no se habla más del asunto, serás la chica más bella esa noche… cuando es la fiesta?. –**Pregunto curiosa su hermana.-

**-El viernes.**

**-Entonces el lunes, pasado mañana iremos de compras, será una tarde solo de hermanas, hace semanas que no tenemos una tarde de chicas.** –Sonrió ampliamente antes de llevar un trozo de pastel a su boca.

-0-

En lo alto de un edificio sentada en la terraza observando el mar inquieto de aquella noche se encuentra una chica de larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola alta, sus ojos color cielo no se dejaban ver del todo por el flequillo que llevaba sobre su frente además de la oscuridad que había en aquel momento, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y un teléfono móvil descansando en su mano derecha, ya estaba listo, el mensaje había sido enviado, ya no había vuelta atrás, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo y las heridas ya habían cicatrizado, necesitaba volver con sus raíces con su gente, además… Giró suavemente para poder contemplar el interior de aquel departamento, fijó su mirada en la silueta que se encontraba recostada en la cama, sonrió dulcemente. Definitivamente ya había dado vuelta la página, y el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad, para amar y ser amada.

Camino hacia el interior y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a aquel hombre que ahí descansaba, lo observó detenidamente. Era completamente distinto a aquel patán idiota que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, dejándola incluso sin ganas de vivir. Suspiró profundamente… vaya si que eran muy distintos, pensó y era algo que le encantaba, quizás en lo único que ambos se podrían parecer era en el color de ojos, pero el hombre que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, poseía los ojos más bellos que ella jamás haya visto, su mirada era dulce y seductora, pero a la vez le entrega una paz difícil de explicar. Le encantaba su cabello azabache despeinado, le daba un aire más relajado pero increíblemente seductor, su piel blanca levemente bronceada le daba el toque perfecto y contraste ideal con sus bellos ojos azul intenso, su porte varonil y cuerpo extremadamente sexy la hacía temblar, es verdad que era un hombre hermoso por donde se le mirase, pero no fue solo su aspecto físico lo que la cautivó.

Recordó cuando lo conoció y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, ella apenas llevaba unas semanas en Nueva York trabajando full tiempo para tener todo listo con las nuevas campañas, iba caminando tan rápido que no notó que un distraído hombre venia caminando en dirección contraria a ella, sin poder evitar la colisión chocaron y ella derramó todo su café sobre él, pero él lejos de enojarse, sonrió ampliamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y algo dentro de ella le dijo que su vida cambiaria.

Pasó el tiempo y ese hombre no solo se transformó en un pilar fundamental para sostener y sobrellevar su estadía en un país tan lejano al suyo, lejos de sus seres queridos y amigos. Él fue sincero desde el comienzo. Le dijo que le gustaba, que no descansaría hasta conquistarla, ella solo reía por las ocurrencias del que en esos momentos consideraba amigo, pero sabía que lentamente se estaba ganando su corazón y la verdad es que tampoco sintió ganas de luchar contra esos nuevos sentimientos a pesar de que había jurado solemnemente que jamás se volvería a enamorar. –**y mírenme ahora… completamente enamorada, desde la cabeza hasta los pies**.- pronuncio en voz muy bajita casi imperceptible. Pero es que como podría haber evitado enamorarse como una chiquilla de aquel hombre, si la esperó por tanto tiempo, si tuvo tanta paciencia, si hizo hasta lo impensado por arrancar sonrisas de sus labios. Ella se había confesado con él contando todo sobre su pasado, aquel amor que la lastimó tanto y él solo se limitó a consolarla y acompañarla, le entrego sus brazos como refugio y su pecho para que pudiera llorar y dejar salir todo lo que la aprisionaba por dentro, continuó firme a su lado siempre, hasta que un día ella no pudo seguir negando lo innegable… Seiya Kou había conseguido su cometido, había logrado enamorarla y hacerla sentir amada una vez más. Pero con él todo era distinto, cada día era diferente, todo era una aventura, se sentía amada, admiraba, deseada como jamás lo imaginó.

El hombre en su cama se movió mientras habría lenta y perezosamente los ojos, la vio ahí pensativa observándolo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando su cabello.

**-Cuál es el chiste bombón?.** –dijo sin volver a hacer otro movimiento, solo se quedó ahí en la misma posición observándola fijamente.

**-Tú.** –respondió coqueta sin dejar de acariciar su cabello**.- tú que te ves endemoniadamente sexy durmiendo sobre mi cama. **

Seiya solo sonrió seductoramente, se incorporo un poco lo suficiente para poder rodearla con sus brazos y depositarla en la cama, rápidamente se posicionó sobre ella. Se acerco lenta y peligrosamente hasta su boca, sobre ella susurró.

**-¿De verdad te parezco sexy?.** Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-**El más sexy del mundo.**

Él terminó por acortar el espacio entre sus bocas y se besaron de forma apasionada, poco a poco comenzó a desprenderla de aquel molesto pijama que llevaba puesto, para dar paso a ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo, continuo besándola con ferocidad mientras ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, acarició su cabello y abrió las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura.

_Lentamente la nariz baila sobre su perfil… sueña feliz_

_Baja al pecho que deseo dos botones desojo y se enredó_

_Tu sabes bien lo que es amar_

_Quiero saber si es solo una razón para ocultar la soledad_

_Sobre el vientre descanso un respiro resbaló Luego cayó_

_Mariposa que soñó que un respiro la besó Se sonrió_

_Tú sabes bien lo que es amar_

_Tu sabes bien, una falsa razón para ocultar la soledad_

Ya había amanecido, se encontraban abrazados tumbados en la cama, el pasaba los dedos sobre sus hombros trazando dibujos invisibles sobre su piel.

**-¿Así que ya les enviaste el mensaje?**

**- Sí, lo hice anoche.**

**-Entonces… ¿cuándo nos vamos?**

**-¿Estás seguro que te quieres ir conmigo?**

**-Señorita Tsukino futura señora de Kou… ¿cómo se te puede pasar por esa cabecita loca que te dejare sola?, eres mi mujer, aunque no estemos aún casados, lo eres… que no se te olvide bombón, donde tu vayas yo iré, si te quieres ir a vivir a la luna ahí estaré contigo, no me vuelvas a hacer una pregunta así… es como dudar del amor que te tengo. **

**-Cariño… esa no fue mi intención**. –Le responde de forma dulce acariciando su rostro.- **Te amo mucho y nada me haría más feliz que tenerte por siempre a mi lado… pero ¿tus hermanos? Es tu familia amor, no quiero separarte de tu familia. **

**-Princesa, desde que te conocí supe que llegaría el momento en que te irías, ¿crees que no sopese todo? ¿crees que no pensé en todos los cambios que se venían cuando me enamore de ti?, claro que pensé en todo, es solo que fue eso… me enamore, y quiero estar contigo por siempre…** -Suspiró profundamente.- **Serena he venido planeando y arreglando todo desde ese día.**

**-¿Seguro?, de verdad nada me haría más feliz, pero quiero que estés bien.**

**-Solo contigo puedo estar bien y por mis hermanos no te preocupes, ya te dije he venido arreglando todo desde antes… se vienen con nosotros.**

**-¿Lo dices enserio?.**

**-Claro que si bombón, ya lo hemos hablado y está decidido, Yaten quiere hacer nuevos negocios una nueva franquicia o algo así además de que bueno, ambos sabemos que está más que interesado en tu amiga Mina aunque él no lo admita abiertamente, y Taiki tiene unos asuntos pendientes allá, creo que negocios también, la verdad no quiso referirse mucho al tema, ya sabes cómo es, pero dijo que necesitaba averiguar unas cosas y encontrar a alguien o algo así… ¡ves preciosa! Está todo listo**.

**-Entonces partimos en dos días. **

**Continuara...**

**E****spero que haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría que comenten para saber que les parece, ya que quiero realizar una especie de dinámica, tengo toda la idea central del fic y a lo que quiero llegar con cada pareja, pero el como llegar a ese punto es lo que quiero realizar en conjunto con ustedes. la pregunta de hoy es sobre Michiru, me cuesta verla con alguien que no sea Haruka y ahí es donde quiero sus opiniones si les parece o no, si prefieren a Haruka como hombre o como mujer, así depende de lo que decida voy tomando distintas temáticas.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, que por lo demás ya están avanzados, si hay modificaciones las haré sobre ellos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Solo el silencio invadía aquel departamento, ni siquiera la luz del sol podía penetrar aquel lugar, las gruesas cortinas oscuras lograban su cometido. Al caminar por la sala se podría notar a pesar de la escasa luz, que se encontraba completamente limpio, las paredes de un blanco que de seguro con las cortinas abiertas se verían inmaculadas, un living moderno y vanguardista en forma de "L" de un color aparentemente claro, se podía ver situado sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, una pequeña bandeja con rolls de sushi los cuales no habían sido degustados en su totalidad, a un costado del sofá tirados en el suelo unos zapatos de tacones altos color negro, sobre el mismo sofá una chaqueta de cuero negra y sobre la encimera de la cocina tipo americana una botella de vino con dos copas a medio servir.

Un sonido de agua cayendo inundó el lugar, provenía del cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación principal. Si bien aquel departamento era todo orden en aquella habitación parecía que había pasado un huracán, ropa tirada por el suelo, una botella de champagne sobre la mesa de noche y dos copas a su lado, la cama completamente desecha y sobre ella un hombre dormía cubriendo solo parte de su cuerpo con un trozo de la sabana.

Dentro del baño una chica de cabellera rubia hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, disfrutaba de una cálida ducha. Pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrió al recordar al hombre que ahora dormía en su cama, ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre, sabía solo lo que debía saber, no es que ella fuera una chica irresponsable que se pasara la vida metiendo uno y otro hombre en su cama, era algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando para quitarse las ganas, tomando todas las precauciones del caso, pero esta había sido la primera vez en que había sido menos selectiva, solo se dejó llevar y no sabía porque… bueno, si lo sabía, era una de esas noches en que solía deprimirse y maldecir al mundo por su soledad… soledad, ella sola, siempre sola, lo tenía todo pero siempre había estado sola, su única compañía y refugio había sido su hermano Andrew, hijos del mismo padre, hijos de distinta madre, al parecer el señor Aino acostumbraba a hacerse cargo solo de sus "retoños", ¿Quién era su madre? Por mucho tiempo no lo supo, hasta que un día la curiosidad pudo más, pese a las advertencias de su hermano y su padre, comenzó haciendo averiguaciones por su cuenta y luego contrató a un sujeto.

Una mañana recibió un llamado telefónico, no quiso decirle a nadie y acudió al encuentro, estaba ansiosa, asustada, pero ya estaba todo resulto no se acobardaría ahora, llegó al lugar pactado y el sujeto solo le entre un sobre con información unas cuantas fotos, le indicó que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en una vieja casona frente al parque donde estaban, recibió su dinero y se marchó.

Permaneció inmóvil una cantidad de minutos que no pudo descifrar, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, sus ojos se ensancharon, miró las fotos y en ellas pudo notar a una mujer de no más de 35 o 40 años, en una se encontraba sobre un pequeño escenario bailando con escasa ropa sujetada a un caño, en la siguientes fotos aparecía en una conversando con un hombre, en otra sentada sobre las piernas de otro y en la última recibiendo dinero de un "señor".

Unas lagrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar de sus ojos pero aquella chica se contuvo, fijó su mirada en aquella casa, se armó de valor y caminó hacía aquel lugar. Golpeo suavemente la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos una mujer de cabello rubio y corto apareció tras el umbral, la miró con asombro para luego preguntar "que quería"… que, que quería? Ella solo quería conocer a la mujer que la abandonó con su padre y jamás apareció para siquiera saber cómo se encontraba, la mujer que nunca envió una postal para cumpleaños o navidades, la mujer que jamás estuvo ahí para el día de las madres, en las reuniones de padres en el colegio en los actos donde ella cantaba, la mujer de la que jamás obtuvo un consejo la primera vez que se enamoró o creyó estarlo, ella solo quería verla, mirarla a la cara, mirar sus ojos y ver que tanto se parecían, ver que tanto tenía de ella y por sobre todo preguntar ¿Por qué?. Pero sin embargo se paralizó, no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella era su viva imagen, fue como ver a través de un espejo del tiempo y poder visualizar como sería ella en unos años más y tuvo miedo.

Flash back:

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas niña?.** –pronunció tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

**-Yo… yo… yo, creo que soy su hija… señora.**

**-¿Mi hija?, yo no tengo hijos… es una broma todo esto, de que va? Sal de mi casa mocosa antes de que te saque a empujones… vamos que esperas, vete!**

**-Señora yo, yo… solo quiero hablar con usted conocerla.**

**-Niña yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, si buscas a alguien estas equivocada, yo no soy esa persona.**

**-Pero…**

**-Será mejor que te vayas, este no es un barrio para una chica como tú.**

**-Pero señora he hecho mucho para…**

**-¿No comprendes lo que te digo? No me interesa saber nada de nadie, tú no eres mi hija y si lo fueras tampoco me interesarías, así que ahora por favor vete, me haces perder el tiempo y tengo que trabajar, no molestes más.**

Fin flash back

Aquella mujer no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, cerró la puerta frente a ella, se quedó paralizada un instante, sus piernas a penas reaccionaban. Su padre tenía razón, su hermano tenía razón, cruzó la calle con mil pensamientos en su mente, trababa de ponerlos en orden. Un coche blanco casi la atropella, no reaccionó tampoco con la cantidad de improperios que aquel sujeto le lanzó, caminó varias cuadras con la mirada perdida, tomó un taxi, cuando llegó a casa subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo abrió la puerta, se tumbó en la cama y lloró, lloró toda la tarde, toda la noche quizás. En su cabeza solo podía ver la imagen de esa mujer tan parecida a ella, por dios se parecía tanto a ella! Su mente gritó. Esa mujer no la quería jamás la quiso.

Nunca mencionó nada, jamás le conto nada a nadie sobre aquel día, continuó su vida, eso sí juró que nunca sería como ella. Y ahora se encontraba ahí… es que creció viendo a su padre con una y otra mujer, coleccionándolas, tratándolas como un objeto como viles trofeos, entonces decidió que no sería como su madre, pero tampoco dejaría que ningún patán jugara con ella como su padre lo hacía con todas.

Un sonido la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de la ducha, tomó el aparato que se encontraba sobre un estante.

**-Diga?**

-**Minako soy yo!** .-gritó una voz desde el otro lado.-

**-Sere, de donde llamas?**

**-Eso no importa, tienes ya todo listo?**

**-Eh… sí claro, todo listo… solo un pequeño detalle y ya.** –mintió.-

-**Perfecto! Vamos por ti en una hora, tengo tu pasaje.**

-**Una hora?** –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jamás estaría lista en una hora, rayos! No debió de haber salido anoche o al menos dejar las maletas listas.

**-¿Por? Minako Aino no me digas que te fuiste de fiesta anoche!.** –Gritó acusadora.-

**-No como crees, solo salí un momento en la tarde, nada más, está todo ok, ven cuando quieras, te quiero besos! Muackk.** -Cortó la llamada, salió rápidamente de la ducha, se puso una bata de baño, secó un poco su cabello y salió rauda hacía la habitación, miró todo a su alrededor.

**-Rayos!** –caminó en dirección a su armario, como diablos paso tan rápido la hora, pensaba mientras sacaba la maleta, una cartera y un pequeño bolso, se voltio en dirección a la cama.

Hace días perdí  
la mitad de mi alma  
mas el quince de propina.

-  
No es que sea el alcohol  
la mejor medicina  
pero ayuda a olvidar  
cuando no ves la salida.

**-Hey! Tú despierta**. -El hombre en la cama a penas reaccionó.-

**-Lo que me faltaba**… -se acercó a la cama, quitó lo poco que había de la sabana sobre él y comenzó a hablarle.- **Lo siento pero te tienes que ir ahora, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, vamos apresúrate. **

Hoy te intento contar  
que todo va bien  
aunque no te lo creas

-  
aunque a estas alturas  
un último esfuerzo  
no valga la pena.  
-

Le extendió su ropa mientras él se ponía en pie, nuevamente se dirigió al armario y comenzó a sacar algunas prendas. Veamos allá falta poco para entrar en invierno así que… se volteó y el chico aun seguía ahí semi vestido, le faltaba la camisa y los zapatos.

Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
se caen por las escaleras  
y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa.  
-

**-¿Aún no te vas? De verdad estoy apurada, vamos vete.**

Aquel hombre caminó hacía ella tomándola por la cintura acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios con la intención firme de besarla.

Sueños de habitación  
frente a un hotel de carretera  
y unas gotas de lluvia  
que guardo en esta maleta  
-

**-No,no no… para, ¿sí? Estuvo bien, la pasamos bien, pero ahora necesito que te vayas, además nada de besos, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-Vamos preciosa, solo un momento no pasará nada, prometo que será mejor que anoche.**

**-Te digo que no… ven vamos.** –Tomó una de sus manos firmemente y comenzó a caminar, el hombre solo se dejaba llevar con una sonrisa en su rostro, no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche con Minako y sabía de qué iba su juego, aceptando todas las condiciones.

Ruedan por el colchón  
de mi cama ya desierta  
es la mejor solución  
para el dolor de cabeza.  
-

-**Hey espera, mis zapatos…** -Protestó el hombre.-

-**Aaahh! Ve por ellos pero apresúrate, de verdad necesito estar sola, se me hace tarde.**

**-Está bien, está bien nena… pero no creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, lo de anoche y lo de las últimas tres semanas se volverá a repetir.**

**-Si cariño como tú digas.** –Pronunció con un dejo de sarcasmo aquella rubia.- **vamos camina.**

**-Está bien me voy por mi cuenta, no es necesario que empujes, ven dame un besito de despedida.**

**-Que no Rubeus, ya sabes mi reglas… vete, vete. Luego te llamo ¿sí? ¡Adiós!** –Cerró la puerta dejando al chico detrás de ella con una amplia sonrisa.-** ¡Por fín! Será mejor que me de prisa**. –corrió a su recamara, iba de un lado a otro guardando todo lo necesario, terminó en tiempo record aunque estaba más que segura que alguna o algunas cosas habrá de dejar olvidadas, se apresuró a ordenar la cama, recogió las cosas, fue al living limpió lo poco que había ahí después de todo habían pasado más tiempo en la cocina. Suspiró hondo, miró el reloj faltaban cinco minutos y de seguro Serena no sería tan puntual así que a lo más le quedaban 10 o 15 minutos, miró su atuendo, se debía poner algo más adecuado.

Hoy te intento contar...  
hoy los buenos recuerdos...  
Hoy te intento contar...

-  
hoy los buenos recuerdos...  
Y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa.

Listo, pensó, se miró al espejo. –**mi cabello**… suspiró. **No hay tiempo así que una cola alta bastará.-** Terminó de atar el cabello y sonó el timbre, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con los ojos azul brillante de su amiga.

**-¿Todo listo?** –preguntó la rubia que era unos cinco centímetros más pequeña que ella, llevaba su cabello suelto, unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa con encajes en tono rosa pálido, unos lentes de sol color negro sobre su cabello.

**-Todo más que listo, ¿y Seiya?** –preguntó curiosa mientras iba por sus cosas a la habitación, mientras la otra chica la seguía.

**-Se quedaron abajo buscando donde estacionar el coche, no sé qué pasó pero no hay un solo lugar, está la calle repleta y no pudimos pasar al estacionamiento de tu edificio**. –Se quedó viendo detenidamente a su amiga, llevaba puesto un jeans azul claro desteñido a la moda acompañado de una blusa blanca transparente de mangas largas arremangadas, un collar largo de piedras color café y su cabello amarrado en una cola. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor mientras la ayudaba a llevar algunas cosas.

**-¿Están? ¿quiénes? **– Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad en su voz, curiosidad que no era habitual en ella. Creía tener una vaga idea de quién era ese otro "alguien" y esa idea le produjo una extraña sensación en el estomago que no quiso descifrar que era.

-**Seiya y Yaten.** -Contestó despreocupada Serena, como si esa hubiese sido la pregunta más tonta y con la respuesta más obvia del planeta.-

Y ahí estaba esa estúpida sensación otra vez… será que comí algo que me cayó mal, pensó.

**-No sabía que el hermano de Yaten nos iría a dejar al aeropuerto**. –Comentó desde el baño de donde estaba sacando su cepillo de dientes y unas pastillas, sabía que se le estaba quedando algo.-

**-Mina, se te olvida que viaja con nosotros… -**Cayó un momento al ver un tremendo signo de interrogación en la cara de su amiga**.- oh, oh… espera un momento, no te lo conté? Hayyy no me digas que no te lo dije. **

**-No Sere, no me habías dicho nada. ¿Vamos?**

Ambas salieron del departamento, una vez terminado de supervisar que todo haya quedado n orden.

**-Creí que te lo había contado, pero bueno ya lo conoces no hay problema, además solo se quedará un tiempo compartiendo el mismo departamento, ya sabes hasta que se ambiente y encuentre algo. **

La sorpresa de Mina fue mayúscula al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando, porque se le movían las tripas de esa manera cuando Serena dijo esas palabras, tampoco entendía por qué sintió sus mejillas arder y un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, para disimular un poco la situación rápidamente se puso sus lentes de sol color café, como auto reflejo y también para evitar que su amiga viera directamente a sus ojos.

Caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al elevador mientras conversaban.

**-¿No te molesta, verdad Mina?. –**Preguntó Serena mientras presionaba el botón, y miraba hacia arriba para ver si el elevador ya venía bajando.

**-No para nada… además con todo lo que tenemos que hacer dudo la verdad que nos topemos mucho. -**

**-Claro… y cuéntame, ¿la pasaste bien anoche?. –**Lanzó la bomba mientras ambas entraban al elevador y está presionaba los botones necesarios.

**-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?. **–trató de disimular.-

**-Hablo de las dos copas que estaban sobre la encimera. **

**-Aaahh eso… solo tenía ganas de beber un poco de vino.**

**-¿En dos copas diferentes?** -La cuestionó.

**-¿no puedo?**

**-Minako Aino tú a mi no me engañas. Sé que pasaste la noche con alguien, sé que te quedaste dormida, que lo más probable hayas armado tus maletas esta misma mañana hace menos de una hora, porque sé que anoche te fuiste de fiesta a algún bar y te ligaste a alguien. Así que suéltalo ahora antes de que me enfade más. **

Mina llegó a sentir algo de escalofríos, su amiga era la mujer más dulce del planeta pero cuando algo la preocupaba o hacía enfadar, por favor que el mundo entero se agarrara.

**-¿Tú eres bruja o que, como sabes tanto detalle?**

-**Bruja no, observadora sí. Primero** –comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.-** las copas en la encimera, segundo la maleta que traes es la que me menos te gusta eso quiere decir que hiciste todo muy rápido y debe haber una razón para ello y la mejor razón para Minako Aino es un chico, tres a tu chico se le quedó cierta prenda a una lado de la cama**. –Al decir esto último no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.-** y por último Minako Aino nunca, pero nunca sale de casa sin maquillaje, "antes muerta que sencilla". **–Dijo imitando su tono de voz.

Mina estaba casi literalmente con la boca abierta, no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera fijado en todos esos detalles.

**-Tú… tú de donde saliste con esa faceta tan "detectivestica" lo haces bien, en verdad que lo haces bien… espero que ha Seiya nunca se le ocurra engañarte, por su bien lo espero.**

**-Sí, si como sea, como sea… no cambies el tema, ¿te cuidaste? ¿Quién es? ¿lo conozco o es solo un chico "X"? **

**-Sí "mamá Serena" me cuide, claro que me cuide Sere… soy una loca pero no estúpida y tranquila siempre tomo precauciones. Y Sí… lo conoces, es Rubeus.**

**-Aaayyy Mina… no sigas en esas, no hay necesidad, eres una chica preciosa, inteligente, divertida, encantadora y mil cosas más, puedes tener al hombre que desees. –**Mina no decía nada, solo miraba hacía el techo**.- Mina mírame… no miento cuando lo digo, sabes que cualquier chico te puede amar, no es necesario que te conformes con eso. **

**-Serena estoy bien así, no me interesa nada mas, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que te preocupas por mí, al igual que Michiru y Amy, pero es mi vida y me gusta así como está ¿ok? **

Serena no alcanzó a decir más nada, el elevador sonó y de inmediato se abrieron las puertas, ambas chicas salieron de allí y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, justo en la entrada se encontraban dos apuestos hombres esperando por ellas. Mina miró detenidamente a aquel chico de cabello plateado. "no! Otra vez mis tripas… que está pasando conmigo" pensó Minako cuando aquel chico le sonrió.

.

Continuara.

.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capi, aunque por los escasos reviews parece que la historia no va muy bien, en fin espero este capítulo haya sido más de su agrado.

EstrellaBlanca: Gracias por leer y haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Seguiré tu concejo. Por otro lado respondiendo a la inquietud de Sere y Seiya… bueno, claro que ellos no la tendrán tan fácil. Hasta el momento estaban viviendo un bello idilio, pero al regresar donde todo surgió algunas cosas se complicaran, ya sabrás porque. Poco a poco te irás dando cuenta y sabrás porque el nombre del fic. Parte de la clave está ahí.

Este fic se centrará en Mina, Serena, Amy y Michiru. Sé donde quiero llegar con cada una de ellas, pero con quien, eso aún no está decidido del todo. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo aaahh y también estoy esperando una actualización de** "****Renacimiento Lunar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Una chica de mediana estatura, cabellos hasta los hombros en color verde azulino, vestida a la moda con unos pantalones de tela color negro ajustados, una blusa de manga larga color crema con algunos detalles brillantes y sobre ella una chaqueta corta de cuero negra, se abría paso entre la gente sobre la acera, miraba su reloj de pulsera, pensando que se llevaría un gran reto por parte de su hermana. Se había quedado terminando unos trabajos pendientes en la oficina, la hora se le fue volando y cuando miró en su teléfono móvil una llamada perdida fue que se percató que ya estaba retrasada, se apresuró a salir lo más rápido que podía y ahora caminaba desde el lugar donde había conseguido dejar estacionado su coche. Se detuvo en un hermoso restaurante y empujó delicadamente la puerta, miró hacía todas direcciones y la diviso en una de las mesas que se encontraban a un lado del gran ventanal que daba a la calle, se acerco rápidamente pero antes pasó por la barra para ordenar un capuchino e indicar que se lo llevaran a la mesa.

-Michiru… lo siento, me quede en la oficina y…

-No te preocupes Amy, supuse que estarías con los pendientes. –Dice la chica mientras se pone de pie para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.-

Ambas tomaron asiento, mientras la mesera acomodaba el café de Amy, la chica detalló el atuendo de su acompañante, un perfecto vestido corto color salmón en cuello bote con mangas hasta medio brazo y un delicado cinturón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color le daba el toque justo.

-Creí que solo ibas a una "simple junta de trabajo". –dice Amy imitando el tono de voz utilizado por su Michiru cuando le informó sobre la junta.-

-Ya sabes… antes muerta que sencilla, como dice Minako… tengo una reputación que cuidar Amy. –Ambas chicas ríen, mientras prueban un poco del líquido en sus tazas.-

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?. –Pregunta inquieta la peli-azul.-

-Uuummm… adivina de quien recibí una llamada hace algunas horas, para decir que ya está todo listo

-¿ah?... Michiru no me angusties, habla que ya me estoy pareciendo a Mina.

Michiru solo asiente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente la reacción de su "pequeña" hermana, para luego posar la vista en su café cortado y beber un poco de el.

-No!. –Grita Amy, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con sus manos, mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien notó su "disimulada" reacción.-

-Sí, nuestras amigas regresan a Tokio en unas cuantas horas más, de hecho ya vienen viajando.

-Oh Michi, Cuando le propuse a Serena trabajar conmigo en la fábrica, nunca creí que vendría tan pronto, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

-Ya ves, en unas cuantas horas más las tendremos de regreso.

-Ella dijo que solo tenía que arreglar unos últimos detalles y después regresaría… no tardó nada.

-Tenemos que preparar una gran bienvenida.

-Sí, tú te encargarás de eso Michi… Serena y Mina ya estarán acá aun no lo puedo creer, es increíble, dos años lejos ha sido demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, bueno Mina solo estuvo algunos meses y ha estado viniendo y yendo a menudo y nosotras hemos visitado a Serena seguido, además las chicas han hecho una gran labor en la franquicia de Nueva York.

-Si tienes razón hermana, pero las extraño mucho. –Habló de forma melancólica la más joven de las dos.-

-Sí, pero ya sabes que Serena es la FUE, precisamente porque querían.

-Si… créeme que es algo que tengo muy claro. –La chica solo atinó a dirigir su mirada hacía los autos que pasaban por la calle, con la mirada perdida, una que reflejaba nostalgia, pena y algo de… culpa ¿quizás?

-Amy lo siento… yo no debí… de verdad no fue mi intención hacer que recordaras… –Dice Michiru mientras pasa sus manos sobre la mesa para tomar las de Amy y estrecharlas con un pequeño y delicado apretón.

-No, tranquila Michi… no es tu culpa, es solo que aún me cuesta trabajo asimilar ciertas, Serena es casi como mi hermana. –Finaliza dando un largo suspiro.-

-Créeme que entiendo lo difícil que debió ser para ti, pero si hay algo que está claro dentro de toda esta turbia y desagradable historia, es que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ahí sucedió, ¿Estamos? Y Serena lo tiene muy más que claro, solo actuaste como lo habría hecho cualquier amiga que en verdad se aprecie de serlo… Así que vamos quiero ver una de esas lindas sonrisas que hacen ver a mi hermanita más bella de lo que es. –Amy sonrió ligeramente, mientras intentaba sacar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.-

-Bien! Hermanita, ahora cuéntame… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Richard?

-Bien, como siempre todo bien… Richard es un muy buen hombre y sé que me ama mucho, no sabes todo lo que se esmera por complacerme.

-Sí, lo sé… sé que él te ama, sé que se esmera por ti, se de sobra que ha sido tú mejor amigo… pero pequeña, tienes claro que puedes tener un mejor amigo sin la necesidad que sea tu novio, ¿verdad?

-Michi ...

-soy tu hermana, te he acompañado desde siempre, te he cuidado toda la vida, he estado ahí contigo en todo momento y por sobre todo… te conozco mejor que nadie, mucho más que Dari y Zaf… así que a mí no me engañas.

-Michi … yo… yo si quiero a Richard y quiero estar con él, en verdad lo quiero, él me da estabilidad, seguridad y amor y el amor no siempre es así fulminante, hay personas que se enamoran con el tiempo, con el trato… no siempre tiene que ser girando la cabeza encontrándote con unos hermosos ojos y paaaff!. –concluyó moviendo sus manos.

-Solo pequeña prométeme que si un día decides unir tu vida a la de él para siempre, será porque en verdad crees que no hay mejor hombre para ti que ese hombre, porque lo amas.

-Sé lo que hago hermana… tranquila.

-sí, si, si como digas… además ese tipo nunca me ha caído tan, tan bien, no lo sé pero tiene un "no se que" que no me termina de agradar… el lobo a veces se viste de indefensa ovejita hermanita.

Amy rió con ganas, no podía creer que su hermana pensará así de Richard, ella en verdad no lo conocía nada de nada, ¿Richard lastimándola a ella? Era el hombre más bueno que había conocido, como podía creer eso de él, si desde que la conoció no había hecho más que desvivirse por ella.

-Haayyy Michi ¡por Dios! Creo que te estás pareciendo a Mina, "todos los hombres son malos" no te preocupes por tonteras hermanita, con Richard debes estar tranquila.

Continuaron por una hora más hablando diversas cosas triviales, sin mayor importancia. Michiru le contó sobre la junta que había tenido y como un chico muy guapo se había acercado a ella, pero en verdad no había llamado mucho su atención, solo era una cara bonita.

* * *

-bombón, estás bien?. –preguntó preocupado.-

-eh… sí, si cariño estoy bien, no te preocupes. –respondió de forma calmada, intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey amor… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?. –la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, él estiró levemente su brazo hasta alcanzar con sus dedos la mano derecha de Serena, apretándola levemente.- bien… princesa, sé que esto es complicado para ti… y no está mal sentir dudas, miedo, nervios… quiero decir que no tienes que sentirte obligada a estar bien, ni hacerlo creer a los demás, a las personas que te queremos… yo siempre estaré contigo bombón, pase lo que pase ¿bien?

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Si pequeña, pase lo que pase.

-Oh Seiya!... es que son tantas cosas, tantas emociones, no es solo por… "eso" es volver a retomar mi vida donde la dejé, es estar nuevamente en contacto al 100 con mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos y todo… sí, tengo un poquito, solo un poquito de miedo, pero muchos, muchos nervios… te estoy arrastrando conmigo… ¡Por Dios! No solo a ti sino que tu familia también, y te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, pero estos nervios…

Seiya acarició el cabello de Serena mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño y fugaz beso, le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, ella también sonrió.

-Te amo ¿de acuerdo?, te amo y nada cambiara eso, puedes patalear, gritar por los nervios adelante hazlo, puedes incluso arrancarte unos cuantos cabellos si eso te tranquiliza, pero aún semi calva seguiré estando ahí para ti cariño.

-Y si solo intentas calmarme con otro más de esos. –Posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras los curvaba en forma de beso.- claro, un poco más profundo.

-Señorita Serena estamos en un avión, compórtese por favor. –Habla con fingida seriedad aguantando la risa.-

La chica lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, levanta la ceja derecha y pone una de sus manos frente a la cara de Seiya.

-Ok, habla con mi mano. –Y gira su cabeza hacia la ventanilla fingiendo molestia, Seiya solo ríe, se acerca lentamente, gira su cara y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Mejor?

-Hum ... CASI. -Ambos rien. -

-Seiya ...

-¿sí?

-¿Qué le sucede a esos dos? –indica con una mirada a los dos asientos que se encuentran al otro lado del pasillo, Seiya gira levemente la cabeza, ve a su hermano leyendo un libro o más bien haciendo como que lee, luego mira a Mina quien se encuentra mirando por la ventanilla como si viera lo más interesante del mundo, llevaba las manos sobre su regazo.

-No tengo idea Bombón, Yaten es un tonto… sé que a él le interesa Mina, es mi hermano, sé cuando le importa una chica.

-Me encantaría que Mina se fijará en Yaten, él es un hombre responsable sería un excelente cable a tierra para mi amiga, ella necesita a alguien así en su vida, estoy segura.

-Yaten es un buen tipo, lo que pasa es que a veces es un poco idiota, un poco osco, pero es porque le da miedo… obviamente no lo reconoce porque es muy orgulloso, también creo que Mina es la mujer perfecta para ayudar a sanar el corazón de mi hermano.

-Harían una muy linda pareja. -Serena, dirige una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraban sentados.

-Sí pero tengo dos hermanos que son un completo fiasco en cosas del amor. A Yaten lo justifico es más admiro su fuerza, pero Taiki… ese es un caso aparte.

-Debió ser terrible para Yaten haber perdido a la mujer que amaba.

-Sí… y para todos, como hermanos siempre hemos peleado discutido, pero siempre hemos estado juntos en todo, y apoyándonos siempre. –habló Seíya con cierta nostalgia en su voz, recordando lo vivido hace años atrás.-

Flash de nuevo

Seiya bajó del auto y subió las escaleras del hospital lo más rápido posible, corrió por entre la gente, pasó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de espera donde pudo ver a Taiki con su teléfono móvil hablando con alguien, caminando de una lado a otro, vio a unas personas, entre ellas una mujer, la reconoció rápidamente como la madre de la esposa de su hermano, giró la cabeza y vio a Yaten sentado en una silla sujetando con ambas manos su cabeza, caminó hacía él y se sentó a su lado, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yaten y lo apretó levemente. El chico levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de él y luego lo abrazó.

Seiya nunca había visto a su hermano así, el dolor era reflejado en sus ojos, se estremeció al sentir el sentir como su hermano se aferraba a él. Seiya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir… ¿es que, que puedes decir o hacer en una situación como esa? Solo atinó a acariciar el cabello de su hermano y susurrar un. –Todo estará bien.-

Taiki había estado hablando con sus padres por teléfono cuando él llegó y al poco rato aparecieron en la sala de espera, Seiya no se había separado de su hermano en ningún momento, pero cuando llegaron sus padres le cedió el asiento a su madre mientras ella le sujetaba las manos fuertemente a su hijo.

Entonces Seiya llamó a Taiki que estaba sentado al otro lado de Yaten y caminaron unos metros más allá. No había tenido valor para preguntar nada a Yaten.

-¿Taiki que han dicho los médicos?

-Sabíamos que la cirugía era difícil y que demoraría aproximadamente 12 horas, pero ya van 14 y nadie ha dicho nada.

-Debí haber viajado antes…

-Lo importante es que estas aquí, no habría hecho mayor diferencia si hubieras llegado antes.

Usted si nos necesitas ... pero

-Y aquí estamos.

Pasaron unos minutos más y salió una enfermera indicando que ya habían terminado la cirugía y ahora había que esperar solamente los resultados del escáner que le estaban aplicando en esos momentos. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido.

Salió el doctor, llamó a los familiares, decía cosas que no todos comprendían. Seiya alcanzó a oír cuando el doctor dijo que no había muy buenas noticias. Vio el rostro de Yaten y supo de inmediato que las cosas estaban más que complicadas. Se acercó a Taiki.

-Taiki, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el doctor dijo que no había buenas noticias?

-La cirugía al parecer no salió del todo bien, pudieron extraer el tumor del cerebro, pero al parecer se produjeron hematomas internos en un lugar donde no fue la cirugía, tienen que volver a ingresarla a pabellón para poder drenar, pero el doctor dice que está grave, muy grave.

-Dios… -fue lo único que Seiya pudo balbucear.

Ambos fueron donde su hermano y lo abrazaron, Yaten se aferro fuertemente a los brazos de ellos.

Se-Se me va ... Luna excepto yo.

Los minutos fueron eternos, si las horas anteriores habían sido eternas, las dos horas que transcurrieron antes de recibir alguna noticia fueron tortuosas.

Vio salir a una enfermera, seguida del doctor, escuchó el nombre de su hermano, de ahí en adelante vio pasar todo como en cámara lenta, su padre sujetando firmemente a su hermano, su madre llorando aferrada a los brazos de Taiki, la madre de luna llorando desgarradamente… entonces lo supo, la esposa de su hermano, su cuñada, no había resistido, había fallecido.

Fin flash back

Reaccionó, cuando sintió la mano de Serena apretando con fuerza la suya, la miró y sonrió.

-Mi amor, todo estará bien… tú hermano ya se encuentra bien.

-Lo sé bombón, es un hombre fuerte… yo no sé si sería capaz de resistir algo así.

Serena acarició su mejilla, imaginaba lo difícil que fue para ellos afrontar una situación como esa, pensó que ella tenía mucha suerte, porque no le había tocado afrontar un dolor así. Sus padres y toda la gente que ama están con vida y junto a ella. Recordó a sus amigas Amy y Michiru y el momento en que tuvieron que afrontar la trágica partida de sus padres, recordó que por poco casi pierde a una de sus mejores amigas.

Se estremeció levemente, no quería ni imaginar una situación como esa. Ellas habían estado juntas desde pequeñas, se conocieron gracias a sus hermanos, Darien y Andrew eran amigos desde pequeños, fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Darien que Minako, Michiru y Amy se conocieron, luego unos años más tarde zafiro conoció a Haruka. Tiempo después los papás de Amy y Michiru organizaron unas vacaciones en el lago invitando con ellos a Andrew y Minako, entonces Haruka se las arregló para convencer a sus padres de ir al mismo lugar. Fue ahí donde las chicas conocieron a Serena. Amy y Serena tenían 13 años, Mina 14 años y Michirú 15 años. Y a partir de ese momento jamás se habían vuelto a separar.

-Y entonces,¿ no habrá problema con que nos quedemos unos días en casa de tus amigas?

-No mi amor para nada, ellas son increíbles ya verás cuando las conozcas, tienen un hermoso departamento muy amplio y con varias habitaciones, además solo serán unos días hasta que nos entreguen el departamento.

* * *

-Y aaammm… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?

-Eso depende.

-Ah ya veo… ¿de qué?

-De unos negocios.

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre un… ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas?

-No siempre solo cuan… hey! Eso es grosero, solo intento hacer algo de plática.

-Bueno pues no te esfuerces tanto.

-Asshh lo que tienes de gua…

-De gua…? –Indica indica el hombre de cabello color plata, mientras enarca una ceja y trata de esconder una sonrisa

-gua... gua? Nooo! No, yo no… no dije, no. Aahhh! Eres, eres en verdad odioso… Solo intentaba ser amable contigo de acuerdo? Es un largo viaje y bueno no acostumbro a estar en silencio por tanto tiempo.

-Ah entonces si acostumbras a hacer muchas preguntas.

-Si, nooo! Yo solo ... ahhh! Me Rindo.

-Te rindes muy pronto… -La chica solo lo miró con una expresión de, esto es una broma.

-Pero está bien, si a ti te gusta preguntar ¿yo puedo hacer lo mismo no? –el hombre cierra su libro, mientras centra la mirada en aquella chica rubia. La observa detenidamente, es realmente hermosa, le gusta, es verdad y le atrajo desde el momento en que la conoció en aquella cena que su hermano organizó para presentar a su novia, Serena. ¿pero qué podía hacer? El no se sentía listo para comenzar a sentir nuevamente aquellos sentimientos, mucho menos para comenzar una relación, pero innegable que lo atraía, bella y delicada sería estúpido si no admitiera su belleza, pero más que eso, lo que más le atraía eran esos profundos ojos color azul, no por el tono de color, sino por el escaso brillo que demostraban, de todas las veces que se han visto solo una vez los vio brillar de una forma intensa y eso, eso sí que lo cautivó, casi siempre tenían una mirada perdida, casi nostálgica y entonces se preguntaba, ¿Por qué una chica tan bella, que tiene aparentemente todo lo que una mujer podría desear, tiene una mirada tan triste y habla con los ojos como si le faltará parte del corazón? Eso, era eso lo que realmente lo cautivaba, la sentía frágil, débil, lo hacía querer protegerla.

Pero no, no… eso no era para él, porque todo lo que el amaba se iba. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos notó que aún tenía la mirada fija en aquella mujer, entonces notó que ella lo miraba de una forma extraña con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces enfocó la mirada hacía el frente.

-¿Tú porque viajas a Japón?

-Porque mi vida está allá.

-¿y porque estabas en Estados Unidos?

-¿siempre eres tan preguntón?

-No, solo me acoplo a mi compañera de asiento.

Ambos rieron de buena gana, para Mina los nervios ya habían desaparecido, bueno, los nervios causados por el avión eso es lo que creía, más bien quería creer, es verdad que le daba un poco de miedo volar, pero nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en aquel momento, y lo peor de todo es que las tripas aun no dejaban de molestar aunque claro ahora ya era más soportable.

Sintió la mirada fija de Yanten sobre ella, él la miraba, estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada cuando notó que en realidad no la estaba mirando sino más bien se había perdido en algún pensamiento, entonces se dedicó a observarlo, le pareció que sus ojos mostraban algo de alegría hasta que en un momento se transformaron en algo sombrío, miró su rostro, era perfecto… esa fue la palabra que primero vino a su mente, aquel cabello plateado enmarcaba sus varoniles facciones, esos ojos color esmeralda que parecía que le traspasaban el alma y su voz, su voz era tan… sintió nuevamente la mirada de Yaten sobre ella mirando directamente a sus ojos, sintió como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos… oh sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sentir un calor en sus mejillas.

-Bue… bueno, la verdad es que vine por unos asuntos de trabajo, pero la verdad es que mi trabajo es bastante independiente, por lo que me puedo ir cuando lo estime conveniente.

-Claro, y también has venido para acompañar a tu amiga, que es como tú hermana… no sé que fue lo que sucedió con Serena, pero si se que esa chica vino a olvidar y tú la has seguido.

No, si no se te escapa?

-Uuumm… por lo general no, digamos que soy algo observador.

-Y bueno y tú… ¿solo vas por tus negocios, o también por tu hermano?

El chico sonrió de medio lado. –y tú no lo haces nada mal… captas rápido.

-creo que han quedado al descubierto nuestros secretos. –bromeó ella.-

-Al menos los que se pueden contar.

* * *

-Es increíble que aún no conozca al novio de Serena, ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Meses, casi un año, las veces que he ido no hemos coincidido.

-Es un hombre muy atractivo, bastante guapo a decir verdad, pero no es mi estilo… además, hombre de mi amiga o hermana es hombre prohibido.

-Sere habla maravillas de él. –Indica una chica de cabellera azulada.

-Uuuuff cuando los veas juntos te darás cuenta, ese hombre se desvive por ella y Sere se ve muy enamorada.

-Que maravilloso tener un hombre así a tu lado.

-¿Qué paso hermanita? Creí que habías dicho que Richard se esmeraba por complacerte. Tal parece que el esmero no es suficiente o mi querida hermana es más exigente de lo que parece. – Mira de forma picara a su hermana mientras continua acomodando comida en una bandeja.

-No quise decir eso es solo que…

-Está bien, está bien. –Camina en dirección hacia Amy y le pica la nariz con su dedo índice.- ya lo sé Richard es todo un encanto, no tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo más de lo que tú crees… ahora apresurémonos con esto.

-Me agrada más esto que hacer una tremenda fiesta, prefiero las celebraciones más intimas.

-Solo será por ahora, solo por petición de Serena, pero ya verás que encontraré la escusa perfecta para hacer una tremenda fiesta.

-¿Seiya tiene otro hermano verdad?

-Si, Yaten, con él es con quien vienen, pero ya lo conoces Amy… lo recuerdas? Lo hemos visto en varias oportunidades, es un platinado muy guapo por lo demás.

-sí, si lo conozco me refiero a si además de Yaten tienen otro hermano, me parece en una oportunidad haber escuchado a Sere y Yaten hablar sobre un tercer hermano.

-ah sí se llama… espera un momento lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, aaammm…

-Da igual el nombre no te preocupes.

-No, no si me acuerdo es con "D" no, no es con "T" si, si es con "T" Ta… Tai creo que Tai o algo así, quizás Taiki. –apenas terminó de pronunciar aquel nombre y sintió como algo se estrellaba en el suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. Se giró bruscamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y la ahí quieta como una estatua congelada, pálida y algo temblorosa.

-Amy cariño... es solo un plato no pasa nada. –Caminó en dirección de Amy para levantar los trozos cuando la chica se agacha de forma brusca y comienza a recoger los trozos tirados en el suelo.

-Amy no te vas a… rayos ya te cortaste deja ahí… - Pero la peliazul aún continuaba temmblorosa, la tomo de las manos, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

–No es mucho, no llores, no pasa nada. – la miró a los ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-Oh por Dios que idiota soy… Amy no, no tranquila, tu sabes que soy pésima recordando nombre, lo más seguro es que no se llame así.

O ... Taiko ... tenis de los hermanos ...

-Pero cariño el mundo es muy grande, sabes cuantas personas tienen dos hermanos? Muchos!

-Y todos los Taiki del mundo tienen un hermano que se llama Seiya?

-Cariño… -Michiru abraza a su hermana mientras acaricia su cabello.

-¿no crees que sería demasiada coincidencia?

- bueno… no recuerdo que me haya dicho el nombre de su otro hermano, no solía hablar mucho de su familia, conocí a su hermano menor porque lo fue a visitar a Londres y bueno... Se llamaba Seiya.

-Seiya es un nombre muy común… tranquila todo estará bien y estoy segurísima de que no se trata de las mismas personas, ya verás… ahora estamos un poco retrasadas y usted señorita esta un poquitín nerviosa así que lo mejor será que te quedes acá terminando todo y yo iré por las chicas, de acuerdo?

-Pero yo también quiero ir.

-Ah, ah... no se discuta más, ellos son cuatro nosotras dos, no alcanzamos todos en el auto.

-Pero puedo ir en el mío.

-Cariño no nos dará tiempo, aún falta… además que Andrew y Lita ya vienen en camino.

-Está bien… me quedaré a terminar todo.

-Eres un sol!, te amo… ya me voy que llego tarde.

Michiru estaba consciente que a pesar de no tener una gran diferencia de edad con su hermana, ella la cuidaba y sobreprotegía demasiado, y la jugada que estaba haciendo en estos momentos era otro acto de sobreprotección hacia su hermana menor.

Es verdad que era muy despistada con los nombres, pero esta vez estaba 100% segura de que el nombre del otro Kou era "Taiki", es cierto… le había dicho a su hermana que sería demasiada coincidencia pero la verdad es que, cuantos hermanos de apellido Kou se llaman Seiya y Taiki, al parecer su hermana no había reparado en el apellido y lo agradecía… ese tipo había hecho mucho daño a su hermana y ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para averiguar, aunque ese tiempo solo fueran los min que le tomaría llegar desde el aeropuerto hasta el departamento.

Conducía por las calles situándose en el peor de los escenarios, el que ella creía que sería… ¿qué haría? Bueno al menos el sujeto no venía con ellos, pensó.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado, arregló un poco su cabello y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, estacionó el coche y se apresuró a entrar.

Llevaba un par de minutos de espera cuando a lo lejos divisó dos cabelleras rubias que conocía bastante bien. Comenzó a agitar uno de sus brazos hasta que sus amigas la vieron, caminaron rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba, Serena se lanzó a sus brazos seguida de Mina.

-Ah cuento tiempo Michi.

-Pero ya están aquí.

-Y Amy, ¿Dónde está?

-Ah se quedó en casa terminando de arreglar todo y… -Miró a Mina. –Esperando la llegada de Lita y Andrew.

-Oh mi hermano está de regreso en Japón! ¿Cuándo, cuando llegó? ¿y porque no me dijo nada?

-Ups, creo que era una sorpresa y la acabo de arruinar. –Concluyó la chica fingiendo inocencia.

-Tú siempre arruinas las sorpresas.

Las tres rieron mientras dos hombres se acercaban a ellas.

-Hola Seiya, Yaten… cuanto tiempo.

Ambos saludaron afectuosamente a Michiru y los cinco se encaminaron hacia las afueras del aeropuerto en busca del coche de la chica.

-Todo acá está muy cambiado, hace muchos años que no veníamos, ¿verdad Yaten?

-Sí. –Respondió de forma escueta, iba mirando por la ventana.

-Por fin conocerás a Amy, mi amor.

-Es la única de tus amigas a la que no he tenido el placer de conocer.

-Tu hermana me parece cara conocida Michiru, estoy seguro de haberla visto en algún lugar.

-No, no lo creo… Amy no suele viajar mucho, solo viaja a Nueva York algunas veces al año por temas de trabajo y la verdad es que sus viajes son bien fugaz, pasa una pequeña temporada en las montañas cuando está de vacaciones aaahh y bueno… -Hizo una pausa, era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan de "reconocimiento". - Vivió una temporada más larga en Londres hace algunos años, cuando terminaba la universidad…

-¿Tú hermana solía usar el cabello más corto en esa época?

-Sí… ¿Y su otro hermano no vendrá con ustedes?

-Ah Taiki, no aún, él vendrá en un mes más o quizás un poco más, tiene algunas asuntos que resolver en Inglaterra, hace algunos años no quería que ni le recordaran este país y ahora lo escuche muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Bingo, pensó Michiru, por fin conocer al idiota que le rompió el corazón a su hermana y podrá patear su trasero, pero primero tiene que pensar la forma en que se lo dirá a Amy, aunque a ella no le gusta mucho la relación que tiene con Richard, al menos ese tipo no la lastima y es verdad nadie puede negar que el hombre se desvive por ella.

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Que sucede Michiru. –Pregunta Serena algo preocupada.

-El hermano de tu novio es el idiota que lastimó a mi hermana. –La chica tiene la mirada puesta en el retrovisor para ver la reacción de los dos hombres que viajan sentados en la parte posterior del coche. Ella no culpa a sus hermanos, ellos no tienen nada que ver en lo que haya pasado entre Amy y Taiki. No quería decirlo, no quería dejar al descubierto a su hermana, pero evidentemente reconocería a Seiya en cuanto lo viera y era mejor prevenir a todos de la situación, Desde que Amy tuvo el accidente cada vez que está expuesta a una situación complicada, sufre de alguna crisis nerviosa y tiene que advertirles a sus amigas.

-Que… que dices, Yaten tú…

-No tonto, habla de Taiki… ya lo sabía, acabo de terminar de conjeturar todo, ya sé donde la he visto.

-Hablan de la chica… ¿de la novia que tuvo en Londres, la que lo engaño con otro y se fue sin más?

-Mi hermana jamás engaño a tu hermano, fue él quien la engaño y ella se vino destrozada.

-Espera un momento, acá hay algo mal… la historia no la recuerdo así.

-A menos que la historia no haya sido de ninguna de las dos formas.

-Te escucho Yaten. –indica Michiru.

-No conozco lo suficiente a Amy, pero las veces que he compartido con ella en Nueva York me ha parecido una chica responsable, respetuosa y… bueno, un hombre sabe distinguir a la clase de mujeres que engaña y la que no. Por otro lado si mi hermano no hubiera estado enamorado de Amy, no la habría buscado por todos lados aquel día, no me habría llamado desesperado para pedir mi ayuda, no habría estado dispuesto a perdonar el supuesto engaño de Amy, no tendría aún guardada una fotografía de ella, ahí fue donde la vi… sabía que la había visto en algún lado, me parecía muy familiar, pero sobre todo no vendría a Japón. Creo que ahí sucedió algo más y creo que es necesario que ambos se encuentren y solucionen todo.

-Pero Amy no está en condiciones… ella es muy vulnerable, no creo que sea una buena idea que.

-Tranquila Mina, mi hermana estará bien, es hora que comience a superar ciertas trancas para poder seguir adelante, no podrá continuar su vida con Richard, porque ellos muy pronto se casaran estoy segura. Dejaremos que todo fluya, no diremos nada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Yaten y Seiya se miraron, Claro que dejarán que todo fluya pero si pueden darle un empujoncito a su hermano lo harán y si pueden entregar información valiosa también lo harán.

Serena sintió un pequeño escalofrió, al parecer el pasado no solo regresa para ella, se había mantenido casi al margen de la conversación, no porque no le interesará, sino más bien porque estaba analizando la situación. No entendía como no se habían percatado antes de todas aquellas similitudes, como ella no se dio cuenta, era el único nexo entre todos y no lo notó. Bueno ella no había conocido a ese novio de Amy, en esa época todas estaban lejos terminando sus estudios, se veían para las vacaciones, hablaban de todo y… recordó una fotografía que Amy le había enseñado, claro era él, era su cuñado más joven pero era él.

Mina no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían, siempre había algo que las fastidiaba, de la forma que fuera, porque nunca podían ser plenamente felices, esa era su constante pregunta. Por otro lado no podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor, no sabía porque sentía esa necesidad de mirar a ese tipo, si no era la gran cosa… bueno si, si lo era, tenía que reconocer que era extremadamente guapo, extremadamente varonil y… rayos! Extremadamente sexy, pero… ¿porqué, porqué a mi? Se preguntaba mentalmente, cuando un sonrojo comenzó nuevamente a cubrir sus mejillas.

-Mina… Mina…

- ¿Ah?

-Estas con las mejillas sonrojadas ¿sucede algo, te sientes bien?

-eh, sí… si claro, todo bien Michi, no pasa nada.

-Últimamente te sonrojas mucho Mina, quizás que andas pensando.

-Cállate Seiya, es solo el cambio de clima.

-Si claro como no y cuando venia… ¡aussh! Bombón, ¿por qué me pegas?. –La chica lo mira de forma censuradora, y le hace un gesto con los dedos para que no diga nada.

-¿Y si me haces callar con un beso mejor?

-Seiya ...

-Te aseguro que eso si surtirá efecto.

-Hey ustedes no comiencen, tengan un poco de compasión.

-Usted exagerada un dolor.

-Hemos llegado. –Anuncia michiru mientras, mientras ingresa a los estacionamientos del edificio.

* * *

-Creí que irían al aeropuerto a recibir a Mina.

-Es que queremos darle una sorpresa. –habla un hombre alto rubio, mientras acaricia el vientre algo pronunciado de su esposa.

-Estará muy feliz de que se encuentren en el país, hasta cuando estarán acá?

-Bueno la verdad, queremos que el bebe nazca aquí, así que estaremos hasta su nacimiento, luego regresaremos a Francia, tenemos que atender los negocios.

-Sí, además amo Paris, me encanta vivir ahí… es el sueño de cualquier shef. –indica la mujer de cabellera larga color marrón.

-Entonces espero que uno de estos días te des una vuelta por la fabrica, te invito a degustar de nuestros mejor chocolates y bombones.

-Oh, me encantaría… tu fábrica de chocolates es conocida en todos lados, son realmente magníficos.

-Llegamos! Se escucho decir a una rubia alborotada que hacía aparición en la sala.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todas, en primer lugar quiero manifestar mis disculpas por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, el capi lo tenía a la mitad, pero la verdad es que han pasado algunas cosas en mi vida… muchos cambios y no había podido continuar, en premier lugar por mi estado de ánimo. Hoy tampoco me encuentro al 100 pero bueno, escribir también me relaja y me lleva a otro mundo.

La verdad es que no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero sea pronto y hare todo lo posible para que así sea.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer. Y bueno espero nos leamos pronto, saludos gigantes!.

Ttaioi.


End file.
